Possession
Possession was a term to describe someone or something having control over the body of another. While this normally had a negative connotation, not all possessions were the result of a malicious intent. Anaphasic lifeform Anaphasic lifeform ( ) File:Anaphasic lifeform.jpg|Ronin possessing Beverly Crusher File:Felisa Howard.jpg|Ronin in Felisa Howard Borg File:Locutus.jpg|Locutus of Borg ( , , ) File:Seven of Nine samples Kelaran wildebeest.jpg|Son of K'Vok File:Seven as a frightened child.jpg|Maryl File:Seven Lorot.jpg|Subaltern Lorot File:Torrot in Seven.jpg|DaiMon Torrot Chakotay In 2371 Tuvok and Commander Chakotay were sent to explore a dark matter nebula. When they returned Chakotay was brain dead, but Chakotay's consciousness was actually floating around the ship. Commander Chakotay first possessed B'Elanna Torres in order to eject the warp core. He then possessed Janeway in order to stop Tuvok and finally possessed Neelix to make a map. ( ) File:Janeway possessed by Chakotay.jpg|Janeway stopping Tuvok. File:Neelix medicine wheel cathexis.jpg|Neelix possessed by Chakotay. File:Torres possessed by Chakotay.jpg|Torres possessed by Chakotay. Data Transfer File:Graves in Data.jpg|Ira Graves (in the body of Data). ( ) D'Arsay File:Masaka.jpg|Data controlled by Masaka File:Ihat.jpg |Data controlled by Ihat Ilari An Ilari rebel named Tieran was able to possess Kes for a brief period in 2373. ( ) File:Kes with ilari talisman.jpg|Tieran in Kes' body Komar The Komar were non-corporeal beings that lived in a dark matter nebula, located in the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay and Tuvok encountered the Komar and Tuvok was possessed. The possessed Tuvok also tried to trick Captain Janeway into taking Voyager into the nebula in 2371. ( ) File:Tuvok Komar.jpg|Tuvok possessed by a Komar. Life-energy transfer File:Janice Lester as Kirk.jpg|Janice Lester (in James T. Kirk's body) Mind meld File:Kollos as Spock.jpg|Ambassador Kollos (mind melded with Spock) Neural parasites parasitic being ( ) File:Aaron.jpg| File:Dexter Remmick.jpg|Dexter Remmick File:Starfleet security officer, 2364.jpg|Security officer File:Gregory Quinn.jpg|Gregory Quinn File:Tryla Scott.jpg|Tryla Scott File:Savar.jpg|Savar Organian At least two Organian observers possessed members of the crew on in 2154. ( ) File:Malcolm and Travis play chess.jpg|Organians in the bodies of Travis Mayweather and Malcolm Reed File:Sato and Tucker under Organian control.jpg|Organians in the bodies of Charles Tucker III and Hoshi Sato File:Archer and T'Pol.jpg|Organians in the bodies of Jonathan Archer and T'Pol File:Organian Phlox.jpg|Organian in the body of Phlox Paxan A paxan was able to possess Deanna Troi while the Enterprise-D was in orbit of their planet in 2367. ( ) File:Troi possessed by a Paxan.jpg| A Paxan in Troi's body The Prophets and the Pah-wraith File:Kira possessed.jpg|Kira possessed by the Prophets 2374 File:Jake possessed.jpg|Jake Sisko possessed by the Pah-wraith 2374 File:Dukat releasing pah-wraith.jpg|Dukat possessed by the Pah-wraith 2374 File:Dukat falling into Fire Caves.jpg|Dukat possessed by the Pah-wraith 2375 Sargon's species File:Kirk inhabited by Sargon.jpg|Sargon in James T. Kirk's body File:Spock inhabited by Henoch.jpg|Henoch in Spock's body File:Ann Mulhall.jpg|Thalassa in Ann Mulhall's body Selected DNA exchange An was able to use selected DNA exchanges to possess the DNA of humanoid lifeforms in 2374. Several exchanges took place before it was captured. ( ) File:Daelen (impostor).jpg|Daelen impostor File:Steth (impostor).jpg|Steth impostor File:Steth Paris.jpg|Tom Paris impostor File:Janeway possessed.jpg|Kathryn Janeway impostor Series 5 long-range tactical armor unit File:The Doctor Warhead.jpg|Series 5 long-range tactical armor unit ( ) The Doctor File:Seven-Doctor Preening.jpg|The Doctor ( ) Trill Some Trill completely take over the host body, a full possession unlike the "blending" seen in other Trill. ( ) The rite of zhian'tara overseen by a allows for the past lives of the symbiont to possess a volunteer host for a short time. ( ) The Rite of Emergence allows a host to bring forth the personality and memories of a previous host, so the two personalities can interact. ( ) File:Odan.jpg|Odan's male host 2367 File:Odan in Riker.jpg|Riker serving as host of Odan 2367 File:Kareel Odan.jpg|Kareel, Odan's new female host 2367 File:Kira as Lela Dax.jpg|Kira Nerys inhabited by Lela Dax 2371 File:O'Brien as Tobin Dax.jpg|Miles O'Brien inhabited by Tobin Dax 2371 File:Leeta as Emony Dax.jpg|Leeta inhabited by Emony Dax 2371 File:Quark as Audrid Dax.jpg|Quark inhabited by Audrid Dax 2371 File:Bashir as Torias Dax.jpg|Julian Bashir inhabited by Torias Dax 2371 File:Sisko as Joran.jpg|Benjamin Sisko inhabited by Joran Dax 2371 File:Odo as Curzon.jpg|Odo inhabited by Curzon Dax 2371 File:Ezri summons Joran.jpg|Ezri Dax and Joran Dax 2375 Ux-Mal Three disembodied criminals possessed members of the crew of the Enterprise-D on the moon Mab-Bu VI in an escape attempt in 2368. ( ) File:Uxmal obrien.jpg|Ux-Mal criminal in the body of Miles O'Brien File:Uxmal data.jpg|Ux-Mal criminal in the body of Data File:Deanna Troi possessed by Uxmal.jpg|Ux-Mal criminal in the body of Deanna Troi Wisp Wisp. Crossing. ( ) File:TuckerPossessed.jpg|A wisp possessing Charles Tucker III File:Reed possessed by a wisp.jpg|A wisp possessing Malcolm Reed FIle:Sato possessed by a Wisp.jpg|A wisp possessing Hoshi Sato External links * * cs:Possession de:Wahnsinn (Roman) Category:Lists